


Embrace

by Kikyo2022



Series: Golden Feathers And Ruby Eyes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because Spanish Birb Boi Pog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Foreign Language, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Angst, No Beta We Suffer Like Ranboo With His Memory Problems, One Shot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sharing a Bed, Short AF And Barely Edited- Wooo, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Nudge, That's literally all this is, quackity trill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo2022/pseuds/Kikyo2022
Summary: When Techno wakes up in the morning, he just wants to make sure his day is productive. However, it's a bit hard to get out of bed with your partner clinging to you.Or- My other fic is taking too long and I just wanted to postsomethingfor the QnB tag
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Golden Feathers And Ruby Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129121
Comments: 19
Kudos: 275
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship real people without their explicit approval. This is personas only and I am treating this strictly as fictional characters, inspired by the equally fictional events of the Dream SMP among other fictional elements. In no way is this meant to represent the people behind the avatars or pertain to real life, and as such please don't show this off to the to the content creators. 
> 
> This is purely fiction that is, quite frankly, completely self indulgent that I have decided to share. If you don't like or agree, you don't have to read what I'm posting. Please just ignore this and move along if that is the case. 
> 
> \------------
> 
> *Edit (2-4-2021)-
> 
> I have come to the decision to that I would like to continue writing QnB and such I will not be taking down any of my fics or discontinuing storylines in my documents. As I've already stated- I am only using the personas of the characters and not the real people (Fairly certain Techno is not a blood thirsty Piglin and Quackity isn't a crackhead duck irl).
> 
> Most of the ideas I have for this are borderline platonic and those that can probably be read as such will be tagged with both the platonic and relationship tags so beware of that.
> 
> I will not be locking this to allow anonymous readers access, but please do not share this to any of the CC's. I am coming off anon as I have several other one shots lined up and it's a pain to search for this series every time I want to edit and character tags have also been removed to help non-shippers weed this out of their results as well.
> 
> If you found this, then you were probably looking for it :)

When Technoblade woke up this morning, he wasn't planning to spend the whole day in bed. 

If anything, he just wanted to go out and tend to his potatoes. Maybe take Carl for a ride, collect some ores... But the arm wrapped around his waist was preventing him from doing any of that.

The piglin hybrid blinked his eyes open with a sigh, craning his neck to peer behind him. His bed was a mess, he duly noted, blankets and other soft fabrics strewn about in some half-assed lump. The outcome of his lover's nesting tendencies, no doubt. 

Whatever, it didn't bother him as long as the other cleaned up afterward. Techno shifted slightly, slowly slipping one of his hands into the one on his waist and causing the soft snores behind him to stutter before promptly starting up again. With pursed lips, he turned to look at his lover. 

Quackity laid behind him, somehow having flipped their positions and becoming the bigger spoon in the night. His lips were parted slightly as even breaths escaped him, and Techno's eyes locked onto them for a moment.

Quackity then shifted in his sleep, and a lock of dark hair slipped across his forehead, drawing Techno's attention to the soft, downy feathers sprouting from the other's head, free from being covered by the beanie while he slept. The avian's eyelids fluttered for a second before he closed his mouth and let out a short whine as he buried his face into the older's side, the arm wrapped around Techno clinging on tighter.

Techno spent a period of time just admiring the younger, eyes tracing over and drinking in every detail of the ravenette. Affection built up in his chest and he couldn't help himself as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Quackity's head. 

Now, Techno didn't mind these clinger moments, in fact, he dared to say he enjoyed them. But... there were chores to be done and he was beginning to get restless. 

So, he attempted to sit up. Keyword, _attempt,_ because the moment he leaned forward Quackity just pulled him back down. Or, well, tried to pull him back down. The piglin was considerably stronger than the other, but the still sleeping avian seemed determined to keep him in bed, clinging onto him and letting out a pitiful whine as his eyes blinked open. 

"¿Qué? ¿Bebé, porque estas despierto?" The man half mumbled as he unburied his head from the larger's side. Techno's ear twitched in amusement. "...You know I have no idea what you're sayin." His tone of voice lacked the delivery of a question, more of a statement.

The duck hybrid just blinked up at him blankly for a moment before dropping his head back down. "...It's too fucking early for this shit." Techno raised a brow before glancing over to the window, sunlight pouring in from the half drawn curtains and pooling on the floor in a large strip.

"...Quackity, it's probably almost noon by now." He said in a disbelieving tone. How had the day gotten away from him so fast? The avian lifted his head to peek over Techno's shoulder, shooting a glance to the offending strip of light before leisurely resting his head on the other's chest.

"...Well, would ya look at that. No point in getting out of bed if we've already spent half the day here." Quackity side-eyed the pinkette with a smile. "...Sooooo. Back to sleep?"

Techno pretended to think it over, hand coming up to play with the smaller's locks. "Hmm... How about no." He gently pushed against the avian's shoulder. "Now get up, Carl needs food and the potatoes are gonna go bad." 

That sent Quackity off on a tangent.

"First of all! Carl is a dick and I'm hurt that you'd rather spend time with him and not me-" Techno let out an indigent splutter. "Okay, I get that ya don't like Carl but you can't ju-" The bird hybrid steamrolled over the conversation, effectively cutting the older off, and just kept on talking.

"Plus, he's just going to end up fat if you keep feeding him like you have been, and then you'll get pissy because 'slow horse bad'." The ravenette raised his hands in quotation marks at the last bit. "-And I'm pretty sure the farm will survive if you neglect it for _one_ day."

Quackity dropped his hands with a huff, sprawling himself over the piglin and hiding his face in the larger's neck. "Anyways, you can't leave. You're warm and I'm comfy, that'd just be a crime against humanity at this point." 

At Techno's further hesitance, the duck hybrid stretched up to give a soft kiss to his boyfriend's neck, painting a trail up until he could plant his lips on the others. The feeling of Techno's tusks digging into his skin never failed to surprise and excite him, and he pressed forward more with a small groan.

A low and pleasant rumble vibrated through his chest, and it took him a minute to realize it came from the man beneath him. Techno frowned into the kiss as he tried to force down what was basically considered purring as Quackity quietly snickered against his mouth. 

Eventually, the piglin pulled away with a huff and tilted his head to gently bump his forehead with the other's, receiving a quiet trill in return and a shift in the blankets as the shorter's wings fluttered happily in response to the affection. 

Techno humored the smaller for a minute, relaxing into the other's warmth before speaking again. "Aight, you've had your fun. Now lemme up." He pushed himself up on his elbows, the action immediately followed by a whine from Quackity. 

"Noooo... Wanna stay here!" The younger curled into him more, wrapping his wings around the two of them to make it more difficult for either of them to leave. "I just wanna have you to myself today... Is that too much to ask?"

Techno stared at the younger, eyes boring into the half-asleep hybrid before letting out a heavy sigh and flopping back in the literal personification of _'fuck it',_ giving in to his boyfriend's wishes. 

Quackity let out a pleased hum, readjusting himself so he was lying across the other's chest, wings spreading out slightly as he stretched, before going lax at his sides as he settled in. Techno wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist, tugging him closer and burying his face in the other's neck. 

The two laid in comfortable silence as the pinkette lightly ran his fingers across Quackity's back, pulling small sighs and happy warbles from the avian with every occasional brush to his wings. 

Despite his protests, Techno quickly found himself drifting off in the warm atmosphere they had created. A few more beats passed, the piglin's eyes growing heavy, but his ear perked at the sound of his lover's voice, quiet and laced with affection. 

“I love you, Techno.” The older blinked in slight surprise, glancing down at Quackity for a moment and meeting chocolate eyes, droopy from sleep, yet soft with genuine affection. 

He let that statement hang in the air for a bit, playing it through his head a few times before tugging him up even more to pull the other into an embrace. He let his hand card softly through the golden plumes on his lover's back as he buried his nose in his hair. 

"...Love ya too, Feathers."

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjk Syash's nickname for Quackity is just *Muah*, I had to use it Lmao. <3
> 
> Side note- I found a cool word to describe the color gold (I think it started with an A) and then promptly forgot what it was and have since been trying to find the fucking thing again so I could use it to describe Quacks wings. 
> 
> Bad brain go brrr
> 
> Sad ;-;
> 
> *Found the word, thank god.


End file.
